Tay Tay Kita
by Apate
Summary: my first fic. Be gentle. Merton 'finds' a girl who speaks a weird language. He decides to keep her. R&R please.


Tommy and Merton stood off to the side watching the girl root through a selection of Merton and Becky's clothes. They were in the lair, the girl was sitting on the floor in peasant clothes. She looked up at Merton,  
  
"Danko, domo danko!" she said smiling goofily. She pulled her peasant t-shirt up over her head and Tommy and Merton swirled around. Behind them the girl put on one of Mertons gothic t-shirts with a red dragon on it. She slipped on a black skirt of Becky's that only just poked under the oversized t-shirt.  
  
Tommy leaned over to Merton, "O.K who is she and where did you find her?"  
  
"A meteor fell in the hill over on Cranbourn Drive, I went to investigate and found her. I don't know if she's like an alien or was inside the hill or something. She was really scared." They turned around to see her hitting the computer keyboard, the computer started making a `werring' noise. She jumped back  
  
"Ferji! Ferji!" she yelled at it.  
  
"why'd you bring her here?!" Tommy asked,  
  
"Well she was all alone and she was so scared. I couldn't leave her there," they both looked at her "Plus she followed me home," added Merton. The computer had started playing music and she was awkwardly dancing to it. She looked over at the two boys,  
  
"Limoi, mi-nai," she smiled and kept on dancing  
  
"What do we do with her?" Merton asked,  
  
"WE!? Oh no, you bought her here. She's your problem, call me if she turns out to be evil," Tommy left and Merton looked at her. She was looking sadly at the comp that had stopped making music. Merton took her hands and led her over to a couple of chairs. He sat her down and took a seat himself. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"O.k, I am Merton," he pointed to himself and then to her, "You are...?"  
  
"Merton,"  
  
"No me Merton, you..." he pointed to her again.  
  
"Tay Tay Kita," she pointed to herself  
  
"O.k we'll call you Kit, for now, O.K," he pointed to her "KIT,"  
  
"Merton," she touched his chest to indicate him. And then touched her own "Kit," and smiled.  
  
"O.K now where are you from?" he said it slow, as if it helped any, she looked confused and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Merton. Kit," she smiled, He sighed  
  
"No, where did you come from?"  
  
"Lair, Kit Lair,"  
  
"No that's where you are. I want to know where you come from," she cocked her head again.  
  
"Merton trapka Kit lair. Kit komoul ferji hamas," she said. Merton understood three words, his name, her name and lair. Merton held his head in his hands, sensing a long night ahead.  
  
The next day at school Merton bought Kit in. She was wearing the same stuff. She bounded up to Tommy, recognising him.  
  
"Tommy!" she said  
  
"You taught her English?" Tommy looked over her blonde head at Merton, impressed.  
  
"Not exactly. I taught her some names of people and stuff I had in the lair. She can't form a proper English sentence and I still don't know where she's from," Kit had taken a hold Mertons arm and held him as more students arrived. Tommy looked at her oddly, perhaps mistaking it for affection. "She thinks I saved her or feels safe with me. I don't know which. I tried leaving her at the lair but she wouldn't stay put," Merton said as an explanations and then added, quiter "So I enrolled her,"  
  
"WHAT!?" Tommy said loudly. Kit flinched and held Merton tighter.  
  
"Yeah Kit Amoun,"  
  
"Whats that mean?"  
  
"Well, she said her name was Tay Tay Kita so I shortened it and she chose Amoun. I don't know what it means," Lori walked over then  
  
"Hay guys,"  
  
"Lori," Kit said, "Hello,"  
  
"Er, hi, who are you?"  
  
"Tay Tay Kita, kit short," she said looking at Merton as if expecting a gold star. Tommy looked at Lori  
  
"I'll fill you in later,"  
  
All through the day kit kept close to Merton, which he was pleased about. He was getting jealous looks from other guys. With her white blonde hair and blue eyes and a cheerleaders body she was the ultimate catch. She was or seemed to be aware of the appraising looks she got. She enjoyed then at a distance but if a guy got too close she would hold Merton tighter.  
  
After school Kit and Merton were at the lair, Merton was trying to teach Kit more English.  
  
Suddenly Kit leaned close and whispered into Mertons ear,  
  
"Seno achan chino teno," and kissed Merton, who was caught off guard. The kiss was brief though as Tommy burst through the door. He was wolfed out.  
  
"A demon thing. Landed in meteor," he panted then saw Kit "She's one of them!" he pointed at her panicked, the demon thing had been powerful. Kit looked terrified.  
  
"DO!" she yelled and got up just as a massive man with white hair and blue eyes that had no pupils crashed into the room. He held a staff which he pointed around the room. Merton and Tommy froze unable to move.  
  
"Do! Do! Do! Do! HimmAs!" Kit yelled  
  
"Tay Tay Kita. Ashan deno ami-chab, komoul tuna ena. Ferji Tay Tay Kita. Awa orlo-tuna mala tuna teno akta chtamen seno. Kessotoun mena tuna!" he sounded furious and final,  
  
"Do! HimmAs Seno NE komo," Kit said defiantly  
  
"Nalifta?" she was hesitant to answer him. She sighed  
  
"Achan chinou teno. Achan chinou Merton," she looked over at Merton, as did the man, Merton looked very nervous.  
  
"Ena Kit sassion-devet-desset," she smiled, ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Danko HimmAs, domo danko," they hugged and he went to leave,  
  
"HimmAs" Kit called after him  
  
"Vano da, mechtaba?" he nodded and point his staff at his daughter (A/N: as if you hadn't already guessed). A blast of blue light hit her throat and then he pointed it at the boys so they could move. He left and Kit turned to Merton and Tommy.  
  
"I suppose you'd like an explanation?" she said surveying the damage around the room. They nodded dumbly.  
  
*Disclaimer* Character names and all related indicia do not belong to me. They belong to Fox, I think. The language used is from the film `The Fifth Element' and belongs to Luc Besson, Pathe and others. No profit is being made. 


End file.
